The Reason
by Mary-Paradise
Summary: "He encontrado una razón para mi.. para cambiar lo que yo solía ser. Una razón para empezar de nuevo.. y esa razón eres TU" Stefan/ Bella TODOS HUMANOS.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**ACLARACIONES: Edward es diferente a como lo conocemos. Bella es mas.. atrevida y rebelde.**

**Capitulo Uno: Un comienzo.**

Primer día en la Universidad. Era Septiembre.

Mi nombre es Isabella Swan. Tengo veintiún años y soy originaria de Phoenix, Arizona. Así que, la verdadera pregunta era: ¿porque me había mudado a Nueva York?

Solo tenía dos razones. La primera: siempre había sido mi sueño conocer Nueva York. Con sus edificios, sus calles, su Estatua de la Libertad. Mi mama siempre me había dicho que soñaba demasiado, pero a pesar de los contratiempos, yo jamás de deje de soñar.

La segunda fue una decisión dolorosa. Mi primer novio y primer amor se llama Edward Cullen. ¿Qué les puedo decir? El es todo lo que cualquier mujer desearía jamás. Era alto, con el cabello despeinado en un sexy desorden, ojos verdes que parecían mirar a través de mi alma… Mi primer amor. Estaba segura que jamás amaría igual.

Recuerdo que él empezó a distanciarse. Yo decía que era por la escuela, porque yo me iría a Nueva York y el a Virginia. Las probabilidades de no vernos eran muchas. Pero yo lo amaba. Lo amo. Estaba antes segura de cruzar todos los estados para verlo. Pero ya no.

Fui a su casa, para hablar de lo que estaba pasando. Yo tenía llaves. Su familia siempre fue buena conmigo, independientemente de lo que paso. Pero me quede quieta cuando escuche los jadeos. Mire a la sala con miedo y lo vi, besando con rudeza a una rubia-pelirroja. Tal vez solloce, porque él se separo bruscamente de ella. Ni le di oportunidad de explicarse.

No le conteste sus llamadas, ni sus mensajes. Después de una semana, hice mis maletas y me fui a Nueva York.

Ya tenía un departamento –mi padre lo había buscado por mi-. Era espacioso y hermoso. Tenía dos recamaras y un baño. Todavía le faltaban muebles y hacerlo mi hogar, pero eso sería con el tiempo.

Me puse mis audífonos al salir del apartamento. La música se había vuelto mi mejor aliada. En ella encontraba comprensión.

Tome mi moto y me fui por las calles de Nueva York a la Universidad de Cornell. Iba a ser un buen día. No iba a dejar que mi asaltara mi miedo. Iba a ser una nueva Bella.

-  
Todos se me quedaron viendo al llegar. Me quite el casco y me baje de mi bebe. Lo guarde en el compartimiento del asiento. Estaba sacando mis cosas cuando escuche una voz.

-Linda moto. ¿Que marca es?-. Me voltee y vi un joven de mi edad. Su cabello era castaño y sus ojos eran café oscuro. Llevaba una chaqueta de cuero y me sonreía. Era muy guapo.

-Es una Harley Davidson Iron 883- respondí con orgullo. Había dos cosas que me enorgullecían: mis libros y mi moto.

-Es una gran moto. Por cierto, mi nombre es Stefan. Stefan Salvatore-. Extendió su mano sonriendo, así que la tome con gusto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentí segura ante un hombre.

-Bella. Bella Swan-. Resulto que Stefan estaba dos años más avanzado que yo. Y la verdad no importaba, excepto por las miradas curiosas. Platicamos por el camino antes de llegar a Historia, con la profesora Liliana.

Después de la clase, seguimos hablando. De nuestros gustos, pasatiempos, si teníamos trabajo. Nunca toco el tema de "los ex" o de los "novios". Y se lo agradecí internamente.

Stefan era diferente a Edward. Muy diferentes. Con Stefan, yo me sentía normal. Y con Edward, era siempre todo "fuera de lugar". Nunca me sentí cómoda conmigo.

Estábamos sentados en un árbol cuando vi la hora. Joder, mi entrevista.

-Debo irme- murmure. Estaba a punto de levantarme cuando Stefan tomo mi mano. Lo mire. El al observar su acción, la soltó. Se levanto y me extendió una mano. La tome y me puse de pie.

-¿A dónde te diriges?- me quede estática. ¿Qué había pasado con el agradable muchacho que conocí hace solo unas horas? Empecé a sentirme mal.

-Tengo una entrevista de trabajo- murmure. El se volteo y me sonrió. Había algo en su mirada: miedo. Incluso, nostalgia. Pero ¿a quién o a qué? No lo sabía.

El saco una hoja, anoto algo y me lo dio. Lo mire curiosa.

-Es mi teléfono. Por si algún día quieras llamarme. Me encantaría que lo hicieras- dijo tímidamente. Sonreí.

Tal vez llevaba mis esperanzas muy alto. El tal vez tenía novia y era una modelo británica. Seria rubia, de ojos azules, tal vez con la mitad de sus neuronas confundidas, pero a el no le importaría. No, porque la amaba.

Amor. Una palabra de tan gran significado y a la vez tan simple. Una palabra que podía hacer volar el corazón de alguien si es verdadero, pero despedazarlo si no fuera cierto. Aleje esos pensamientos. Iba a ser feliz.

-Gracias, Stefan. Te daría el mío, pero no tengo-. Y era verdad. Un día me harte del acoso de Edward y lo arroje por la carretera. Solo desactive el chip.

El se rio. Su risa hacia que mi corazón se aligerara. Yo no era una chica que reía mucho, pero con el todo era un cambio.

El me acompaño hasta mi bebe. En el campus todavía había gente. Incluso nos miraban con extrañeza, aunque más bien a él.

-Espero que este monstruo sea delicado contigo. No quiero ver en las noticas "Chica muere en su Harley" mañana- dijo con voz tétrica y dramatizada. Me reí por su ocurrencia.

-Mi bebe es segura, Sr. Salvatore. Ha estado conmigo desde los 18 –respondí juguetonamente. El se unió a mis risas.

Me subí a mi moto y la encendí. Estaba a punto de ponerme el casco cuando él me interrumpió.

-Permíteme- susurro. Me puso el casco y me lo ajusto, todo a poca distancia de mí. Después me ajusto la chaqueta.

Mi mente hacia un montón de conjeturas y mi corazón salía de mi pecho. ¡Por Dios! Solo me había puesto el casco. Cálmate.

El se alejo lo suficiente y nos miramos. Sus ojos volvían a tener esa expresión que tuvo en el árbol. Y por un momento, solo fuimos él y yo.

Tenía miedo. Apenas lo conocía y mi cuerpo reacciono de esa forma. Regla numero 1, Isabella: Por muy bueno que sea el tipo, jamás JAMAS sientas algo sentimental antes de conocerlo. Regla numero 2: Si no entiendes sus reacciones, conócelas antes de lastimarte.

Sonreí a Stefan. Esta vez, eran mis reglas.

-Hasta mañana, Stefan- dije dándole una sonrisa coqueta. Y me fui.

Pero mientras lo hacía, no pude evitar mirarlo por el espejo retrovisor. Y por lo que pude ver, el sonreía con diversión.

Acelerando, me reí. Me reí a carcajada limpia. Y disfrute, por un solo momento, ser feliz.


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Capitulo Dos: Viejos amigos.**

Gracias a Dios, tenía trabajo. Nunca creí que lo conseguiría.

Iba a trabajar en New York Times, como fotógrafa. Era buena tomando fotos y podía manejar una Nikon con los ojos vendados. Aunque mi verdadera pasión era la literatura.

Esperaba volverme periodista o tener mi propia editorial. No me veía escribiendo una novela famosa, pero si me veía ayudando que otras voces se escucharan.

Llegue a mi apartamento agotada, pero estaba feliz. Había tenido un buen día. Pero si no lo negaba, tenía mucho que ver con Stefan.

Pero tenía muchas preguntas. ¿Porque la gente se le quedaba viendo extraño? ¿Por qué sus ojos revelaban tristeza y miedo? ¿Había algo que todos sabían, y que yo no podía saber? Era extraño. Todo en el, lo era.

Mientras sacaba mis cosas para hacer tarea, no pude evitar pensar en Edward. Ya sé, se suponía que iba a superarlo. Iba a borrarlo de mi vida para siempre, pero no era fácil.

Recordé cuando nos conocimos. Por un descuido, mis cosas se habían caído. Entonces me agache a recogerlas, cuando una mano masculina me lo impidió. Recuerdo que alce la mirada y me encontré con los ojos más hermosos que haya visto alguna vez.

Y no, no lo odiaba. Tal vez no era nuestro destino estar juntos. Tal vez esa chica le hacía sentir cosas que ya no sentía conmigo. Tal vez, solo tal vez, las cosas dejaron de funcionar.

Basta, Isabella. No vas dejar que esto te deprima. Eras demasiada mujer para él. Respira.

Mejor me dispuse hacer tarea. Estúpida clase de Cálculo. ¿Cuándo iba a usar una derivada en mi vida diaria? ¿Acaso iba a ir a la cocina y diría que faltaba ·3x+6y de leche? Por supuesto que no.

El tiempo paso rápido, mientras acababa mi reporte de cinco hojas de la Segunda Guerra Mundial. Mire el reloj. Eran las seis.

Decidí que iba a tomarme un receso. Aparte, tenía hambre.

Empecé a cocinar, mientras sonaba en mi pequeño reproductor de música Devotion de Hurts. Y me puse a pensar, que hubiera pasado si no hubiera ido a la casa.

Creo que todo seguiría igual. Bueno, no igual si no que estaría con Rose y Alice comiendo chatarra y tomando una cerveza. Ir a parques de diversiones y vomitar. Comprar cosas como si fuera el fin del mundo. Vivir al máximo.

**I'll turn temptation down**

**I'm asking you to take me to safety this time.**

Esperaba encontrar a una persona que me diera la seguridad, algo que alejara mis demonios. No quería caer de nuevo en la tentación. Representaba muchas cosas.

Entonces, escuche que alguien tocaba a mi puerta. Mire a la puerta, pensando si lo había imaginado. Me quede de piedra al escuchar su voz.

-¡Bella, se que estas ahí! Ábreme-. Alice. Alice estaba aquí.

Como pude fui hasta la puerta y quite el seguro. Y ahí estaba. Mi mejor amiga. Una mujer que tenía un peculiar aspecto de hada y su pelo apuntaba a todas direcciones. Mi hermana.

-Alice-. Simplemente la abrace. Los últimos dos meses habían estado llenos de dudas, de miedo y de resignación. Nadie se había alejado de mí, yo lo había hecho. Y no porque no lo necesitara, si no porque quiera enfrentarlo sola.

Patético, ¿no?

Su risa de plata resonó en el lugar. Me separe y me encontré riendo con ella.

-Bella, haz cambiado. Ya no tienes tu cabello largo- dijo horrorizada, llevándose sus manos a sus labios en expresión de horror. La verdad lo tenía más corto, pero me había crecido. En unos meses lo tendría igual que antes.

-Larga historia. ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? No pensé que irías a Nueva York- le respondí mientras pasábamos al apartamento. Ella se sentó en el sofá negro.

-Oh, bueno. ¿A dónde podría ir una bailarina talentosa y hermosa? A Julliard- dijo ella con orgullo. Alice era una talentosa bailarina de ballet, desde que tenía diez.

La mire con asombro, pero luego recordé algo importante. Era una Cullen. Uno tenía que viajar muy lejos para que alguien no sepa quiénes son. Son esas personas que jamás tienen las puertas cerradas.

-Eso es excelente, Alice- sonreí con afecto. Ella me miro con duda. Ya sabía que vendría después.

-Bella, yo sé que no quieres hablar del tema. Pero, ¿Por qué te fuiste tan de repente? Mira, se que algo hizo el idiota de mi hermano, pero ¿por qué no me dijiste nada? -. Me miraba tristemente. Y tenía razón. Ni con Charlie –mi padre- lo hable.

-Alice, no quiero que tengas una mala impresión de Edward. Solo quería huir. Quería pensar y saber que podía hacer. Y no me arrepiento- dije lo más firmemente que podía.

-Edward te está buscando- dijo seria. Maldije internamente. _Que me busque, vera lo feliz que soy sin él._

-Espero que no le digas ni una palabra-. Ella sonrió, e hizo un movimiento que parecía que su boca tenia cierre y le ponía llave. Me reí.

-No, me dijo Charlie-. Claro. El veía a Alice como una segunda hija. Siempre se habían llevado bien.

Estuvimos hablando el resto de la tarde. Alice había llegado a Nueva York con dos misiones: la primera, encontrarme. La segunda, encontrar donde quedarse. Sin pensarlo, le ofrecí quedarse conmigo. Aunque me gustaba mi privacidad, era solitario no hablar con alguien.

Incluso preparamos la cena. Alice no era buena cocinera, pero quería aprender para su novio Jasper. Y entendía porque: el no iba a sobrevivir a base de cereal y cosas que solo se cocinan en un horno de microondas.

Entonces vinieron las conversaciones incomodas.

-Entonces, ¿no hay alguien que te haya llamado la atención? Ni siquiera un poquito- me pregunto Alice en su –ahora- habitación.

-No- respondí secamente. Ella me miro levantando una ceja. Carajo, sabía que estaba mintiendo.

-Déjalo así, Ali. No vale la conversación –. ! Qué momento más incomodo ¡Y no porque era hermana de Edward. Si no que, una vez que comience, ella iba a investigar quien era.

Y la verdad, Stefan era solo Stefan. Algo enigmático, encantador, guapo, carismático. Pero ni siquiera podía considerarlo mi amigo. Apenas lo conocía de un día.

Me fui a la cama, llena de pensamientos sobre mi vida aquí, en la ciudad que nunca duerme. Abrace a mi almohada, esperando dormir.

¿Pero podía darme la oportunidad de amar? Ya no era la misma Bella que salió de Phoenix. Ya no era aquella mujer estúpida, esperando que los héroes de los libros la rescataran o encontrar al príncipe soñado. Iba a darme una oportunidad, pero por mí. Porque yo merecía mucho más de lo que Edward un día me dio.

Pero mientras perdía la inconsciencia, no podía apartar de mi cabeza unos ojos verdes, que se transformaban en ojos cafés.

**I'll turn temptation down - Rechazaré a la tentación**

**I'm asking you to take me to safety this time. -Estoy pidiéndote que me lleves a la seguridad ésta vez**


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Capitulo Tres: Realidad Alterna.**

Llegue a la escuela demasiado temprano. No quise quedarme más tiempo en compañía de Alice, porque no podía dejar de pensar en mi sueño.

Ni siquiera sabia a ciencia cierta si era algo que deseaba, o simplemente quería que pasara. Me aterraba, la verdad.

Me baje de mi bebe, y empecé a caminar por el campus. Caminar siempre me relajaba y me hacia ver las cosas de otro ángulo. Por muy difícil la situación, siempre había una esperanza. Eso me decía mama.

Seguí caminando, hasta que vi a un hombre sentado en una banca. Se veía tranquilo, pero a la vez ausente.

No se porque decidí acercarme. Puede que era mi curiosidad o simplemente quería alejar de mi cabeza mis sentimientos. Fuera lo que fuera, quise conocerlo.

-Oye, ¿estas bien?- pregunte. Él se volteo a mirarme. Tenía el cabello negro azabache y unos impresionantes ojos azules. Él sonrió. Me quede completamente estática. Era guapísimo.

-Si, estoy bien... solo estaba pensando- me indico que me sentara. Me senté a su lado y mire hacia donde antes miraba.

-Entonces, ¿Qué haces tan temprano? Las clases empiezan en una hora- dijo sugestivamente. Había algo en el que lo hacia seductor y agresivo al mismo tiempo.

-Oh, bueno. No quería estar mas en casa, así que me fui –me encogí de hombros. Y parecía que a él le había gustado mi respuesta.

-Mi nombre es Damon – sonrió amistosamente. Le correspondí la sonrisa.

-Soy Bella- dije. Él se me quedo viendo curioso. Yo me avergoncé por su mirada inquisitiva.

-Bella Swan, ¿no? ¿O me equivoco? –el sonrió empujando mi hombro juguetón. Yo lo contrataque.

-¿Como sabes mi apellido? –pregunte con asombro. No lo había conocido antes. Era imposible.

-Conociste a mi hermano ayer- dijo riendo. Me quede en shock. Stefan jamás me menciono a un hermano.

El sonrió al ver mi estupor. Me reí nerviosamente y lo vi con más atención. No podían ser hermanos. Bueno, no se parecían lo suficiente.

-Oh, no te preocupes. San Stefan odia hablar de su vida privada, incluso de mí. –sonrió divertido. Le devolví la sonrisa – Aunque debo decirte que le agradaste. Mi hermano tiene el don de las palabras, mientras yo lo hermoso-. Lo último lo dijo riendo abiertamente. Lo empuje con mi hombro, divertida.

Damon me miro abiertamente y yo no aparte la mirada. Sus ojos me recordaron al azul de mar y del cielo en un lugar soleado.

El miro al frente y bufo. Seguí la dirección de su mirada. Stefan venia hacia nosotros.

-Hola, hermano – dijo Damon, sonriendo de lado. No se porque pero al instante se creo una esfera muy tensa. Y me sentí fuera de lugar.

-¿Que haces aquí? – pregunto Stefan. No era ninguna idiota para darme cuenta de su tensión.

-Oh, hermanito. Es el segundo día. Aparte, quería conocer alguien agradable – lo ultimo lo dijo mirándome. Me avergoncé pero mire a Stefan. Entrecerró sus ojos y después me miro.

-Déjame llevarte a clases- me pidió. Yo me quede de piedra. Damon sonrió divertido y se levanto.

-Yo me voy. Fue un placer, Isabella –. Damon tomo mi mano derecha y la beso mirándome. Sonreí con agrado. Soltó mi mano y se fue.

Mire a Stefan. El miraba todavía a Damon y me miro. Frunció el seño.

-Mi hermano es un poco… extraño. Espero que no te haya molestado -. Yo me quede más confundida.

-No, fue amable. No te preocupes- suspire. Stefan extendió una mano hacia mi rostro, pero antes de tocarlo la alejo.

Y me quede mirando sus ojos. Mi corazón latía rápidamente, por el nerviosismo. Su mirada se perdió en la mía, como si leyera en mi propia alma. Y anhelaba, que tuviera un gesto hacia mi, cualquiera. Anhelaba su tacto.

Pero como todo en esta vida, la magia desapareció. Aparto la mirada y se fue. Y me quede viendo como se alejaba. No se cuanto me quede, pero me yo también me fui.

Me quede pensando en todo y a la vez en nada.

Incluso mi trabajo –que era tan divertido y era bueno- no alejo esos pensamientos de mi cabeza. Stefan era una persona con muchos secretos, ¿pero yo estaba dispuesta a escucharlo?

No lo sabía. En realidad, de lo único que estaba segura es que quería que el confiara en mi.

Estacione mi moto en la calle, cosa que nunca haría. Me baje y camine hasta el apartamento.

Solo fue un segundo, cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba la boca y me jalaba hacia un callejón. Grite, aunque sabia que no podían oírme. La persona me soltó bruscamente y me estampe en la pared. Voltee a ver a mi atacante.

Un objeto punzante estaba en mi garganta. El terror me paralizo.

-Mira, estúpida, solo dame tu dinero, ¿entiendes? ¡Dame tu maldito dinero! – el hombre me grito desesperado. Empecé a temblar de miedo. Me quite la bolsa y empecé a buscar mi dinero.

-¡Deprisa!- me grito. Entre mis torpes manos, la bolsa se cayó. Sentí un golpee en mi rostro. Fue demasiado fuerte.

Caí de rodillas en el pavimento y sentí el sabor metálico de la sangre en mi boca. Un empujón me tumbo completamente en el suelo.

-Que lastima que deje una marca en ese dulce rostro-. Sentí asco al subirse sobre mí. Y antes de sentir el filo de la navaja, ya nada estaba sobre mí.

Me voltee y mire hacia arriba como pude. Un hombre me protegía de mi atacante. Mire otra vez al suelo.

-La próxima vez que te vea causando problemas, le mandare un mensaje a Klaus- no reconocí la voz. Estaba enronquecida por una ira asesina y una frialdad extrema. Escuche un suspiro y alguien se arrodillo a mi lado.

-Bella, tranquila. Aquí estoy- alce la mirada cuando unas manos me levantaron. Era Stefan.

Su mirada estaba llena de preocupación por mí. Acaricio mi rostro con delicadeza y quito el cabello de mi cara. Me ayudo a levantarme.

-¿Dónde vives, Bella?- me pregunto suavemente. Se quito su chaqueta y me la puso sobre mis hombros. Mi mente subía y bajaba por el dolor.

-¿Vives por aquí? Si es así, déjame llevarte –me explico suavemente. Asentí levemente.

Lo guie a mi apartamento, pero en ningún momento alejo sus manos de mis hombros. Yo no podía hablar. La adrenalina y el miedo me dejaron embotada. Seguimos caminando por el pasillo largo, hasta que me detuve en la puerta de mi casa. ¡Mis llaves! Estaba a punto de decirle cuando Stefan las saco de mi bolsa. Me miro.

-Le quite tu bolso. Lo único que se llevo fue el dinero- sus ojos se oscurecieron llenos de ira. En cuanto abrí la puerta, Alice me esperaba para cenar.

-Bella, hice lo que... ¡Oh, Dios mio! –grito horrorizada. Se acercó corriendo y me miro angustiada.

-La asaltaron. Necesito alcohol y hielo- la voz de Stefan era muy autoritaria. Alice fue rápido a la cocina. Stefan me obligo a sentarme en el sofá. Cuando Alice llego, se dispuso a revisar mi rostro.

No deje de mirarlo aunque el veía mis heridas. Escocia un poco por el alcohol, pero no me importaba. Su presencia me producía seguridad.

-Te va a salir un moretón- susurro quedamente. Sentía mi labio hinchado y mi mejilla me dolía. Al igual que mi frente.

-Gracias… por salvarme- susurre. Él se me quedo mirando por largo tiempo. Entonces se acercó despacio y beso mi mejilla. Incluso a pesar de todo, y que debería estar llorando frenéticamente, ese gesto hizo que todo se desvaneciera. Era como un cuento. La princesa fue rescatada del monstruo.

Pero yo no era princesa, y no esperaba que Stefan fuera mi príncipe.

-Yo me tengo que ir. ¿Estarás bien?- me pregunto. Menuda pregunta del millón. Asentí levemente. Escribió algo en una tarjeta y me la entrego.

-Es mi teléfono. Por si te sientes mal o no quieres ir a la escuela. Llámame y yo estaré ahí, ¿ok?- asentí otra vez. Se despidió de mi y le dio las gracias a Alice. Ella asentí y le dijo gracias por cuidar de mí. Entonces se fue.

Después de veinte minutos, me encontraba llorando con Alice consolándome. Me dolía más la mejilla y mi labio se hincho bastante. Pero estaba en casa. En mi refugio.

Pero antes de dormirme, me di cuenta de algo crucial: Stefan amenazo a mi atacante. Y me vino la pregunta del millón: ¿Quién era Klaus?


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Aclaración: gracias a aquellas personitas que me están leyendo *-* nunca pensé que le gustaría a alguien mi historia xD Ok, volviendo al punto. **

**También quiero perder una disculpa por la tardanza, pero he tenido muchas cosas que hacer. **

**Sin más que decir, aquí va el capitulo.**

**P.D. Siempre tengo en cuenta sus mensajes. Ellos me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Capitulo Cuatro: Paranoia.**

La vida está llena de sorpresas, llena de incertidumbre.

Puede que estuviera más asustada cuando salía de casa, pero esa sensación se iba cuando lo veía.

No entendía el porqué de su comportamiento. Stefan se había vuelto alguien demasiado importante en mi vida. No solo por el simple hecho de haber salvado mi vida, si no porque su misterio y su mirada café-grisácea hacían que mi alma se alejara de mi pecho.

Nuestras conversaciones eran poco frecuentes, pero cuando él hablaba, parecía que una llave en mi cabeza se había abierto y no podía dejar de hablar. Le hable de mis padres, su divorcio, los Cullen, mi vida en Phoenix y le platique de Edward.

Creo que cuando le platique de mi trágica experiencia amorosa, vi en sus ojos una mirada comprensiva. Como si hubiera algo que le causaba una tristeza absoluta.

Me conto muy poco de su vida. Solo de lo que le gustaba hacer en su tiempo libre y como era su relación con su hermano. Una vez le pregunte si había tenido novia. No me contesto, aunque me fije como apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza.

-Hey, Bella, ¿sigues ahí? –parpadee y me fije en la mirada azulada de Damon. Sonreía con diversión. Me avergoncé.

-Déjalo ya, Damon – me reí, así que las palabras duras no surgieran por mi tono mucho más suave.

En la universidad, mi tiempo era de Damon Salvatore. Saliendo de ahí, era de mi trabajo. Y por último, al caer la tarde y era la hora de volver, mi tiempo era de Stefan.

Era todo tan extraño. Stefan jamás se sentaba a comer con nosotros. Pero a veces cuando estaba a punto de irme, lo encontraba apoyado en un árbol, observándome. Incluso, al no tenerlo tan cerca, para mi seguía siendo un misterio.

-Damon, ¿Dónde crees que este Stefan?- le pregunte casualmente. El me miro, evaluativo. Mantuve mi rostro impasible.

-No lo sé. Por lo general, está haciendo negocios- suspiro. Abrí mis ojos, sorprendida. Antes de preguntar, el contesto a mí pregunta mental.

-Bella, de verdad, es complicado. Stefan es complicado. Déjalo así- me dijo un poco más rudo. Fruncí el seño. Mi subconsciente estaba furioso.

-¿Quien es Klaus? – pregunte rápidamente. Damon me miro con horror y después controlo su expresión, a una fría.

-¿Klaus? Nadie- me respondió evasivo. Tome un trago de mi café. Sus ojos siguieron todos mis movimientos.

-Sabes que Klaus es importante. No puedes mentirme con algo así- le dije, volviendo mi voz más fuerte con cada palabra.

Damon me miro exasperado e ignoro mis palabras. Estaba punto de rendirme y disculparme, cuando me respondió.

-Klaus es un buen amigo de Stefan- susurro, como si estuviera contándome un secreto. Tal vez lo era. Pero continúo.

-Su amistad ya es de años, solo que Klaus no… no es alguien con el que te gustaría cruzarte-. Lo mire interrogante. El levanto la manga de su suéter negro. Había una línea larga, que resaltaba por que se veía diferente en su piel.

Abrí mis ojos, desorbitados. Joder. No podía ser cierto.

El volvió a enrollarse su suéter y tomo mi mano, acariciando mis nudillos con su pulgar.

-Pudo ser peor, Bella. Stefan lo evito- susurro, ahogándose en sus recuerdos. Respire hondamente.

-Damon, si Klaus te hizo esto ¿Por qué Stefan sigue siendo su amigo?- pregunte, ofuscada y confundida. En su mirada había una expresión llena de tantas emociones.

-Klaus tiene negocios... y no todos son legales. Bella, quiero que me escuches atentamente. No quieres saber quién es Klaus. No quieres saber qué tipo de amistad tienen -. Su declaración me tomo con la guardia baja. El tomo mis manos y las apretó con fuerza.

-Stefan necesita que lo comprendas. Si no te dice las cosas, entonces es por algo. No lo presiones. Han pasado muchas cosas con las que todavía está lidiando-. Después de eso, soltó mis manos. Me quede estupefacta, pero volví en sí.

-¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por el, Damon?- le pregunte, suavemente. El sonrió, de una forma que sentí como algo cálido se envolvía en lo más profundo de mí ser.

-Es mi hermano, Bella. Es lo único que tengo- aunque su tono era bromista, me di cuenta de cuanta verdad guardaba sus palabras.

Y una parte de mí, la más sensata, me dijo que lo mejor era olvidar el tema.

Pero había un problema: yo quería saber.

-Alice, no entiendo por qué quieres que yo llegue mas tarde a casa- le pregunte, confundida por si manera evasiva de decirme las cosas.

_-Bella, de verdad, no pasa nada. Incluso puedes hablar con Stefan-_ me dijo, demasiado entusiasta. Y no era que no hubiera hablado con ella de él, es solo que no me imaginaba intentar algo con alguien más.

-Bueno, está bien. ¿Hay alguna novedad? – pregunte distraída, sacando mi cámara Nikon de su mochila. Hoy iba a tomar fotos de un incendio. Incluso podía tomar fotos adentro.

-_No… nada importante_- dijo nerviosa. Mi alarma se encendió. Obviamente me estaba ocultando algo.

-Alice, ¿Qué pasa? Puedes decirme- le dije, poniendo atención a la gente que pasaba.

-_Mira –suspiro-, solo vendrán visitas poco agradables, ¿sí? No te preocupes- _dijo resignada. Me reí quedamente.

-Está bien, está bien. Llegare tarde. Lo prometo- dije rindiéndome. Escuche su risa de plata.

-¡Comételo con papas! – me grito emocionada y colgó. Me quede viendo incrédula el teléfono. Todavía no me sentía de esa manera, ¿verdad? No, dijo mi subconsciente. No, era absurdo que una persona haya cambiado tanto mis sentimientos en tan poco tiempo.

Entre al edificio carcomido por las llamas, pensando en muchas cosas que no podía formar un pensamiento coherente. Pensaba en todo. La cicatriz de Damon, el comportamiento de Alice, la escuela, mi trabajo, el misterio de Stefan…

Me lleno un recuerdo que deprimí para no analizarlo. Sus manos acariciando mi rostro herido por el asaltante. La mirada llena de ira que envolvía sus ojos.

Sacudí la cabeza y volví a tomar fotografías. No, era solo el misterio lo que me atraía. Y el sentimiento de gratitud hacia él. Quería ayudarlo. ¿Pero de verdad iba a ser lo bastante fuerte para alejarlo de las sombras?

Suspire. Esta conversación no me estaba llevando a ningún lado. Si tenía suerte, mucha, realmente mucha suerte, no iba a dejar que mis sentimientos interfirieran. No cuando me dolía todavía lo de Edward.

Tenía razón Alice. Lo mío era solo orgullo herido, ya no era amor.

En cuanto termine de tomar las fotos, volví al trabajo. Mi jefe era alguien muy agradable pero muy perfeccionista. Le gustaban mis fotos. Decía que tenía muy buen enfoque.

Cuando termine, tome mis cosas. Me despedí de Peter –era otro fotógrafo- y de Megan –era la secretaria de mi jefe-.

Llegue hasta la calle y ahí estaba. Se veía irresistible con una chaqueta de cuero. Aunque no lo veía sonreír muy a menudo, hoy me daba una sonrisa muy tenue.

Mi corazón se acelero. Maldito Stefan por provocar eso en mí.

-Hola- dijo suavemente.

-Hola-. Mi voz no me gusto. Soné avergonzada. Incluso tímida. Su sonrisa se hizo más visible.

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto. Asentí brevemente. Me abrió la puerta de su Porsche Rojo. Otra cosa más por la cual pensar: su caballerosidad. Algo que todavía no me acostumbraba.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante un rato. Entonces recordé lo que tenía que hacer. Respire hondo para agarrar valor.

-Stefan... ¿me acompañarías a cenar esta noche?- le pregunte tímidamente. El me miro sorprendido. Abrió su boca y volvió a cerrarla. Por Dios, lo había dejado sin palabras.

-No estoy acostumbrado a este tipo de preguntas, Bella – me dijo confundido. Sonreí para tranquilizarlo.

-Realmente, solo quiero agradecerte todo lo que has hecho por mí. Por favor –respondí, sonriendo. Algo en sus ojos capto mi atención. Un brillo muy tenue.

-Está bien. Conozco un lugar- me dedico una sonrisa grande. Por Dios, era la primera vez que lo veía sonreír abiertamente conmigo.

Me llevo a un pequeño pero elegante restaurante. Era agradable verlo comportarse como alguien de su edad. Era como si la seguridad del lugar lo volvieran otra Stefan. Un Stefan más joven.

Stefan era misterioso, fascinante, atractivo. Y causaba en mi, cosas que no podía describir.

Después de la cena, fuimos a mi casa. Nos quedamos en el pasillo que daba a mi apartamento.

Extendí una mano hacia él. La vio dudando, pero la tomo. Después el tomo mi otra mano.

De pronto, me encontraba demasiado cerca de él. Mi pulso se disparo. Era como si una fuerza gravitacional estuviera entre nosotros. Alce mi rostro hasta al suyo.

-Stefan…- susurre, demasiado absorbida por su presencia. Cerro sus ojos y recargo su frente en la mía. Apoye mis manos en sus hombros.

-¿Que me estás haciendo, Bella?- me pregunto, acariciando mi mejilla con sus nudillos. Me di cuenta en ese lapso de tiempo de que Stefan era importante. Y me asustaban mis sentimientos.

Cuando creí que iba a besarme, la puerta de mi apartamento se abrió. Me solté de Stefan, siendo consciente de mi anterior posición. Mi mente pensó que era Alice, pero mi rostro perdió todo color en el instante en que me fije en sus ojos verdes. Unos ojos que pudieron detener todo, contra mi voluntad.

Edward estaba aquí.


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L. J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**Aclaración: Quiero dar un disculpa por mi tardanza, pero mi computadora cogió un virus, no tengo el Microsoft actualizado y he estado un poco deprimida. En fin.**

**Volvió la inspiración a mí y no puedo estar más feliz por ello. Ya tenia en mente este capitulo, pero no sabia que poner y debía unir las ideas.**

**Incluso estoy pensando en escribir otra historia, pero seria Bella y Edward. O Damon y Elena. No lo se.**

**Sin mas que decir, les dejo este capitulo.**

**Capitulo Cinco: Caótico Presente**

Nadie dijo nada en lo que aprecio un eterno e incomodo instante. Yo verdaderamente, me encontraba en el séptimo infierno. Era una batalla épica: mi caótico presente contra mi tormentoso pasado.

Sinceramente, alguien haya arriba lo encontraba todo muy divertido.

_Piensa, Isabella. Reacciona_, me ordenaba mi subconsciente, volviéndome a la realidad de golpe.

-¿Que... que haces aquí?- pregunte, sorprendiéndome de que me voz sonara tan segura y calmada. Pero eso era el exterior. Incluso, por el rabillo del ojo, me fije que Stefan mi dedicaba una mirada.

-Vine a ver a Alice… ahora entiendo porque quería que me fuera- respondió. Su voz provoco en mí una ola de ira y dolor. Quería gritarle todo lo que me calle, decirle la clase de persona que era.

Pero antes de perder el control, una presión de apodero de mi mano. Voltee a mirar que era y sentí que mi corazón latía muy rápido.

Stefan se había adueñado de mi mano con posesividad. Tal vez no era nada, pero significaba tanto.

Pero obviamente, ese movimiento no salió desapercibido por Edward.

-¿Y tu quien eres?- le espeto, furioso. Estaba apunto de responderle cuando escuche la simple contestación de Stefan.

-Su novio- dijo, con una sonrisa que provocaría un infarto. Levanto mi mentón y me dio un beso de lleno en mis labios.

Mi respiración se atoro y estaba perpleja. Aunque estaba eufórica por sentir sus labios, no pude evitar sentirme herida y molesta. ¿Tanta lastima le causaba?

Como pude me separe del beso y entre a mi casa. Estaba furiosa. Alice trato de acercarse, pero negué silenciosamente. No quise saber que hablaban ellos, y no me importaba.

Me senté en mi cama, viendo fijamente la pared. Pero mi paz duro muy poco. En cuanto menos lo pensé, el vacío fue remplazado por Stefan.

-¿Estas bien?- me pregunto. No fui consciente de mis actos. Tome una almohada y se la arroje con toda mi fuerza. Su expresión era perpleja.

-Eres un... eres un idiota- le grite. Mis emociones eran un revoltijo, y no pensaba racionalmente.

El cerró la puerta sin dejar de mirarme. Se recargo en la pared contraria en donde yo me encontraba. En otro momento puede que me hubiera sentido nerviosa, pero no hoy. No como me sentía.

-No pensé que te pusieras de ese modo- me dijo serio. Y eso colmo mi paciencia.

-¡No tienes derecho haberte comportado así, ningún derecho! – le grite. Su mirada se volvió fría y sus ojos traspasaban los míos con asombrosa fuerza.

-Discúlpame por darte algo de confianza frente a tu ex. Pensé que eso era lo que querías-. Ahora estábamos en medio de mi habitación, viéndonos fijamente a los ojos.

-¡No debiste besarme! Eso fue inmaduro- le dije, un poco mas calmada, porque no quería que Alice nos escuchara. El no contesto.

-¿Tanta lastima te provoco que tienes que comportarte así?- le pregunte, bajando la mirada. Vi que el trato de acercarse, pero me aleje de el. Me atreví a mirarlo.

-Lamento haberte besado. Estuvo mal- dijo, realmente arrepentido. Me abrace a mi misma.

-Entonces ¿porque lo hiciste?- le pregunte. El no me contesto enseguida. Supuse por su mirada y la tensión de sus hombros, que estaba preguntándose si decirme la verdad o no.

-Me importas. Mas de lo que tú crees- su voz convirtió en lava todos mis pensamientos. Y toda mi cordura y mi miedo, se fue al carajo.

Termine la distancia que nos separaba y lo bese. Lo bese tratando de alejar mis demonios y los suyos. Gritándome que el también me importaba.

El se quedo quieto, pero correspondió mi beso. Su brazo derecho se enrosco en mi cintura y su mano izquierda fue a mi rostro. Sin darnos cuenta, termine recargada en la pared, mientras se profundizaba nuestro beso.

Aunque mis manos tampoco se quedaron quietas. Una fue a su cuello y otra a su cabello. Su mano derecha se poso en mi cintura, donde ahí se aferro.

Y, a pesar de que parecía no acabar, el se separo. Se alejo de mí y me dio la espalda, tratando de recuperar su respiración. Yo me aferre al tocador y lleve mis dedos a mis labios. No podía dejar de mirarlo.

-Bella… no es correcto- mi nombre sonó como una caricia, pero puse atención a sus palabras. Me mordí el labio.

-¿Tienes novia, cierto?- pregunte. El negó, pero pude notar una sonrisa nostálgica. Una sonrisa triste.

-No soy bueno para ti, Bella… mi vida no debe oscurecer la tuya-. No entendí sus palabras. Pero un pensamiento fugaz me llego. Hablaba de sus amistades conflictivas.

-Me importas… y francamente, mucho. Pero por que me importas no puedo ser nada más-. Me acerque y puse mi mano en su hombro. Ni siquiera me miro.

Recargue mi mejilla en su espalda, dándole a entender que no importaba nada. No quería saber nada. No, si eso le provocaba mas dolor.

Pensé en retirarme para no llevar las cosas lejos, cuando el tomo mi mano y entrelazo nuestros dedos. Quise dejar un beso en su espalda, pero no me atreví. Solo absorbí su aroma por más tiempo o por el poco tiempo que quedaba. No lo se.

No se cuanto tiempo nos quedamos quietos, hasta que el se volteo para mirarme. No dije nada, y el tampoco lo hizo.

Pero me sorprendí de su reacción. El tomo mi rostro entre sus manos y me beso. Fue un beso calmado, lleno de sentimientos suyos y míos, dado con tanta dulzura. Fue un beso que toda mujer debe tener alguna vez.

Incluso cuando se nos acabo el oxigeno, el no se distancio de mi. Recargo su frente contra la mía. No quise abrir mis ojos, por miedo a que todo esto se acabara.

-Debo irme- susurro. Abrí mis ojos y suspire. El me dedico una sonrisa completa. Jamás me había sonreído así.

Fuimos hasta la puerta de mi apartamento. No había señales de Alice por ningún lado.

Abrí la puerta y el salió. No quería que se fuera, pero tenía tanto que pensar. Tanto había cambiado en tan poco tiempo, es muy poco tiempo.

-¿Bella?- su voz me saco de mi aturdimiento. El se veía relajado, pero no podía pasar por alto la tensión que se veía en el grisáceo de sus ojos.

-¿Si?- pregunte, en un poco cohibida por su mirada. Y por la situación. Y más aun por mis sentimientos.

-Hace mucho tiempo que no hacia esto, pero… ¿me acompañarías a cenar mañana? –me pregunto un poco nervioso. Y eso rompió mi coraza.

-Seguro… yo te llamo- dije sonriendo. El paso su mano por sus cabellos y se dio la vuelta. Y se fue.

No se que tanto tiempo me quede ahí. Observando. Pero sentía esa sensación que hace tiempo no sentía: esperanza.

-¿Bella?- la voz de Alice me saco de mi ensoñación. Cerré la puerta y la mire. Podía ver en sus ojos verdes que estaba preocupada. Tome sus manos.

-No te preocupes. Todo está bien- le dije alegremente. Pero ella no recibió mi emoción. Incluso, pude ver algo de miedo.

No se que me asustaba más: que Alice no dijera nada de Stefan o el hecho que el miedo la tenia paralizada.

-Bella... hay algo que debes ver- me dijo, muy seria. Fuimos hasta su habitación, donde tenía su portátil encendida. La mire interrogativa.

_Esto no me esta gustando, _dijo mi subconsciente. Y ese pensamiento me alarmo.

-¿Recuerdas que mencionaste "Klaus", cuando me hablaste de como te rescato Stefan? Busque un poco en la red, y me llevo a este sitio- Alice "espía" estaba operando. Mire sobre su hombro.

Era una página que no había visto antes. Y por la imagen que tenía, era una pagina de criminales y policías.

-Solo encontré un nombre, y es Niklaus Mikaelsen- dijo seria y tecleo el nombre en el buscador. Mi corazón empezó a latir rápidamente.

Entonces se abrió un documento. Me senté para leerlo, sin poder creer lo que veía.

Si este era "Klaus", el tipo era un sádico. Y no solo eso. Estaba relacionado en crímenes como tráfico de armas, tráfico de drogas, homicidios, desapariciones, crímenes sin resolver… pero ningún cargo en su contra. Decía que Niklaus tenia negocios en la mafia rusa y puede que en la de Japón. En pocas palabras, este hombre era peligroso.

Pero entonces comprendí el horror de Alice: Niklaus tenia personas que manejaban sus negocios, entre ellos su socio, SS.

Lleve una mano a mi boca. No, no, no. No podia ser verdad.

Con la respiración entrecortada, cerré la página y me levante de la silla. Mire a Alice, tratando de que algo saliera de mis labios. No paso nada.

-Bella, por tu bien, espero que Niklaus solo se dedique a ser un bravucón- la voz de Alice sonó expresamente decidida. Entonces pude hablar.

-No, no, no… Stefan es… yo lo conozco- susurre, tratando de encontrar algo coherente. Alice me miro fijamente.

-Bella, ¿Qué sabes de su vida? ¿Conoces a sus amigos? ¿Lo haz visto comportarse normal? ¿Por qué amenazo a tu agresor con "Klaus"? ¿Conoces mínimo, que paso para que se volviera tan seco y reservado? –sus preguntas fueron como puñales y todo era cierto. ¿Qué sabia de el? Nada. Nada de nada.

No supe que pensar. Miles de momentos flotaban en mi cabeza. Miles de cosas pasaban en mi cabeza. Tenia que pensar.

Me di la vuelta y me encerré en mi habitación. Pude sentir que las lagrimas acumulándose, así que las limpie con furia. No, no iba a llorar hasta saber que estaba pasando.

Si este era el famoso Klaus, ahora las palabras de Damon tuvieron sentido más que nunca. Quise hablar con el, pero no tenia su teléfono.

Puse mis manos, una a cada lado de mi cabeza. Sabia que cualquier cosa que pasara mañana iba a decidir muchas cosas.

Y si resultaba cierto: ¿podía yo continuar con todo, sabiendo lo que ya sabía?

¿Podía darme el lujo de vivir en una mentira, sabiendo que el esta haciendo no se que con su amigo?

Era raro. No me destruyo el engaño del supuesto amor de mi vida, pero dependiendo de lo que pasara en la cena… iba a acabar conmigo de un modo u otro. Y tenia miedo, mucho miedo.

Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Tal vez, si tuviera fe, todo iba a salir bien. Después de todo, el amor lo podía todo ¿no?

Me acosté en la cama, cerrando mis ojos con fuerza y cubriéndome con la cobija completamente. Iba a descansar.

Pero un pensamiento lleno mi cabeza antes de caer a los brazos de Morfeo: ¿estaba enamorada de el?

Tal vez… tal vez si lo estaba.


	6. Chapter 6

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

**ACLARACION: Mientras lean este capitulo, escuchen la canción de "Holding on and letting go" de Ross Copperman. Me ayudo bastante a unir las ideas. Aparte, la letra es preciosa.**

**Y gracias por sus mensajes. Me animan a seguir esta historia.**

**Capitulo Seis: Decisiones apresuradas.**

¿Nunca haz sentido esa sensación que lo que era correcto era lo mas difícil y lo incorrecto era lo mas fácil? ¿Qué lo que mas deseas se ha vuelto algo tan inalcanzable, pero aun así, es lo mejor? Bueno, yo sentía exactamente eso.

Miraba el techo, pero sin ver nada en realidad. Ni siquiera en mis sueños me había sentido a salvo. Todos estaban llenos de pesadillas, pesadillas que ahora recordaba con resentimiento.

En mi sueño, yo estaba en un lugar lleno de luz pero después se lleno de sombras. Era como si mi subconsciente se hubiera puesto de acuerdo en recordar todo lo malo de mi vida. Y todo me recordaba a lo que había perdido… sabia que podía a perder a una persona que era en muchos sentidos, peligrosa.

Me senté y puse mis manos sobre mi cabello enmarañado. Ahora que sabia cuales eran mis sentimientos por el mas pequeño de los hermanos Salvatore, me asustaba de sobremanera la situación.

¿Acaso podía confiar en una persona que estaba envuelta en malos hábitos? ¿Era valiente como para enfrentarme a ese reto? No lo sabía.

Con un suspiro me levante, mirando hacia la ventana. Algo en mi corazón estaba creciendo, un sentimiento que gritaba que no importara lo que pasara, yo quería estar con el.

Salí de mi habitación. Nada de esto me estaba llevando a ningún lado, solo me daba dolor de cabeza.

Fui a la cocina y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. A pesar de la discusión que había tenido con Alice, entendía sus intenciones y el porque me lo dijo. Ella estaba preocupada y asustada por mi. O más bien, con la persona con la que me estaba involucrando.

Mire hacia arriba y vi a Alice mirándome arrepentida. Suspire y le di una sonrisa cálida. Ella corrió y me abrazo. Sentí mis ojos humedecerse.

Alice era mi hermana en muchos aspectos. Incluso cuando paso lo de Edward, ya estuvo apoyándome. Pero igualmente extrañaba a Rose. Eran las mejores amigas que alguna vez iba a tener jamás.

-Perdóname, Bella. No debí comportarme de esa forma- me dijo después de soltarme. Sus grandes ojos estaban humedecidos.

-Hey, no importa… solo estas preocupada –le dije, tratando de tranquilizarla. Ahora, era yo quien iba a llorar.

-No quiero que te lastime –susurro quedamente. Oculte mi rostro entre mis manos. Un sollozo escapo de mi boca.

-Tengo miedo… no sé que hare o lo que pasara –. Mi voz sonó amortiguada por mis manos. Alice me abrazo.

-Todo va a salir bien. Pero quiero que me escuches, ¿esta bien? –asentí, aun siendo abrazada-. Se ve que él te quiere… te he visto mas tranquila y mas feliz cada vez que sabes de él. Stefan tal vez es reservado, pero contigo es otra persona, alguien bueno –me separo y me sonrió cariñosamente-. Si de verdad quieres que esto funcione, debes dar lo mejor de ti y lo más importante: demostrarle a el que va a funcionar.

-Pero estoy asustada… ¿y si me lastima?- pregunte, limpiando mis lagrimas. Ella me dio una sonrisa dulce.

-En el amor siempre hay riesgos… el punto es si somos lo suficiente fuertes para afrontarlos-.

Alice tenía razón. No podía dejarme vencer por el miedo. Tenia que ser fuerte.

Solo tenia que sobrevivir a una cena… ¿Qué tan malo podría ser?

Ok, tenia que respirar. Y tranquilizarme. Pensar en algo bonito, como unicornios o simplemente en cachorros. _Estas paranoica, Bella. No hay razón para ser una gallina, _me dijo mi subconsciente. Claro, era fácil decirlo.

Respire hondo. Pero seguía nerviosa.

Estaba nerviosa porque no sabia que esperar de esta velada, pero lo estaba a un mas porque iba a ser mi primera cita "real" con alguien, después de mucho tiempo. Era absurdo, lo sabia, pero no podía evitar sentirme así.

Al menos Alice me había ayudado a vestirme.

Vestía un blusa color negra con una falda de mezclilla, acompañada de unas medias y botas negras. Iba a usar mi chaqueta de cuero. Usaba muy poco maquillaje y mi cabello caía en ondas por mi rostro.

No quería sentirme incomoda, pero no quería verme como una idiota.

Escuche un suave pero seguro golpe a la puerta de mi apartamento. Sentí mi corazón dispararse. Me mire por ultima vez en el espejo y fui a abrir la puerta.

Cuando abrí me lleve la mas hermosa de las sorpresas. Stefan vestía una camisa azul oscuro y su pantalón era negro. Incluso estando apoyado en el marco de la puerta, se veía relajado. Aunque sus ojos se veían fijos, incluso tensos pero eso no decía su sonrisa.

-Hola- me dijo después de mi escrutinio. Me acomode insegura un mechón de mi cabello, que justamente cayó sobre mi frente.

-Hola- dije, sonriendo tenuemente. Los nervios me estaban matando.

-¿Nos vamos?- me pregunto. Asentí. Tome mi bolsa, mi chaqueta y mis llaves. Mire a Alice que estaba en el sillón, quien levanto sus pulgares y siguió hablando con Jasper.

Me gire para cerrar la puerta y lo mire. El extendió su brazo derecho. Me reí. Nunca nadie había hecho eso por mí.

El camino al restaurante fue silencioso. Pero no me importaba, no cuando él tomaba mi mano y me dedicaba sonrisas de lado. No cuando siempre que había una luz roja y se me quedaba viendo a los ojos. No cuando entrelazaba nuestros dedos.

Puede que era idiota, pero adoraba eso de el mas que nada en el mundo.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, era uno de los lugares más exclusivos de todo Nueva York. Su nombre era "Nuit étoilée". Incluso había gente que estaba formada para poder entrar. Vi como iban vestidas y de repente sentí vergüenza e inseguridad. Pero me distrajo un apretón.

-Hey, tranquila. Estas preciosa- otra vez esa mirada. No era que no me gustara, si no que no ayudaba en nada a la situación. Suspire. Tenia que controlar mis pensamientos.

Bajamos del coche y él le dio las llaves a un empleado, para que lo aparcara. Hablo por poco tiempo con el, quien me sonrió y nos dejo pasar sin formarnos. Adentro, el lugar era más asombroso. Había mucha gente en el bar de la esquina y muchos bailaban. Por sus ropas, era gente de mucho dinero.

Stefan tomo mi mano y me guio hasta la parte privada. Hubo varias personas que le regalaron un asentimiento con la cabeza y miradas curiosas hacia mi persona. Yo agarraba valor casi de la nada. Era obvio que ese era el mundo de Stefan.

Llegamos a una especie de habitación que estaba perfectamente amueblada. Incluso había una mesa para tres personas. Stefan me miro.

-Aquí podremos conversar y… decidir que es lo mejor. Me pareció lo mas apropiado- me dedico una sonrisa. Empecé a respirar mas tranquila.

Nos sentamos en la mesa y de la nada apareció un mesero. Miraba a Stefan con atención y con respeto. Fue muy profesional su comportamiento.

Cuando nos dejo solos, yo retorcí mis manos en mi regazo. Entonces, una mano acaricio mi brazo.

-¿Que sucede?- me pregunto suavemente. Levante la mirada. Sus ojos brillaban y buscaban secretos en los míos ¿pero como iba a decirle lo que sabía?

-No estoy acostumbrada a… este tipo de lugares- respondí. El me dedico una tierna sonrisa.

-No lo sabía… pero quería que vieras por ti misma en que tipo de lugares me relaciono- dijo calmadamente, como si hablara del clima.

-No esperaba esto. Aparte, estoy nerviosa-. Primer paso: la honestidad. Tenia que empezar por algún lado.

-¿Por qué estas nerviosa?- me pregunto, pero cuando estaba a punto de responderle, llego el mesero. Dejo las ordenes y se fue. Tome un sorbo de mi bebida.

-Stefan ¿Por qué quieres que vea tu mundo?- pregunte. El también tomo un sorbo de su bebida.

-Puedo responder tu pregunta… pero tengo que empezar desde al principio- dijo al fin. Eso me dejo frustrada y a la vez, ansiosa.

-¿Cómo que desde al principio?- pregunte. Él se acercó y beso mi mejilla. Eso me dejo fuera de combate y sus ojos tenían una mirada decidida, pero a la vez con dudas.

-El porqué de mis acciones. ¿Por qué no comes y yo te explico? –me pregunte. Empecé a comer despacio. Él se acomodó en la silla y se dispuso a hablar.

-Cuando tenía 17, mi vida tenía un…cierto orden y era muy ingenuo. Pensaba solo en la Universidad y en chicas –sonrió con si se acordara de algo o alguien-. Era como cualquier otro muchacho- su sonrisa decayó. Se veía perdido entre sus recuerdos, por lo que no me atrevía a interrumpirlo.

-Me enamore por primera vez el 23 de Octubre… hace ya tanto tiempo. Su nombre era Elena –vi en su mirada una sombra de algo: amor y tristeza. Después desapareció-. Ella era especial, tenía su manera de ver el mundo. Incluso por muy malas que se pusieran las cosas era fuerte. No se dejaba intimidar por nadie-. De repente, me sentí triste. Él la había amado mucho. Tal vez aun lo hacia.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estuviste con ella?- pregunte suavemente. El entrelazo sus dedos.

-Como alrededor de dos años y medio, pero antes de cumplir un año y ocho meses empezaron los problemas- termino con una voz siniestra. Y me miro como si quisiera decirme algo crucial. Suspire y seguí comiendo. Él sonrió.

-Yo conocí a Klaus al año de estar con Elena. No sabía nada de sus negocios, hasta que me entere que Damon había complicado un plan. Nick es demasiado arrogante y también es un gran amigo, pero él iba a lastimar a mi hermano y no lo iba a permitir –tuve un odio grandísimo por el modo familiar en que hablaba de él. Solo apreté mis dientes-. Tiempo después, el empezó a confiar en mi y yo en el. Se volvió mi mejor amigo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Torturo a tu hermano y de la nada empezaste a confiar en el? ¿Es enserio, Stefan? – le pregunte, frustrada y a la vez enojada con el. El solo se me quedo viendo.

-No fue tanto así, Bella. El me ayudo- me dijo tranquilo. Apreté mis dientes y seguí comiendo. El suspiro.

-Hubo una vez en que Elena y yo tuvimos una pelea fuerte, por mis salidas nocturnas con Klaus. No le dije nada porque ella era mi mundo y no iba a ponerla en peligro, Bella. Pero por mucho que quería protegerla, no pude- su voz volvió a volverse triste. Extendí una mano hacia él.

-¿Qué paso después de eso?- pregunte acariciando su mano. El miro nuestras manos y agarro la mía. Sus hombros se tensaron.

-Ella me siguió. Había llegado al muelle para vigilar una entrega, entonces… algo salió mal –miro hacia la nada, reviviendo ese recuerdo-. Empezaron los disparos y… ella… -se quedo en silencio. Sus ojos tan expresivos se llenaron con rabia, odio y con tristeza.

-No pude hacer nada… no pude salvarla. Estuve como en un trance, para evitar el dolor. Si no fuera por Nick… creo que me habría acabado con todo: mi dinero, mi cordura… mi vida-. Me quede tiesa por esa declaración, pero empecé a sentirme mal ¿Acaso no había sentido esa sensación? ¿Acaso nadie había sentido esas ganas de terminar con todo, para no sentir mas dolor?

Me levante y le di la espalda. Quería ir a casa, algo que no estaba aquí.

Unos brazos me abrazaron por detrás. Ni siquiera lo evite. Su contacto me hizo sentir bien, a salvo.

-Bella, quiero que esto funcione… he estado tan perdido, y estoy asustado. Como sé que tu también lo estas- susurro entre mi cabello. Me gire para estar frente a él.

Lleve mis manos a su cabello, me puse de puntitas y lo bese. Si, estaba asustada. Muerta de miedo, pero no por el sino por la situación. Quería que se diera cuenta de que con ese beso yo estaba ahí, que no iba a huir.

Me pego más a su cuerpo y subió una de sus manos hasta mi mejilla, para no separarme de él.

Cuando nos falto el aire, separamos nuestros labios pero seguíamos juntos. Su frente recargada a la mía.

-De verdad quiero intentarlo, Bella. Quiero que seas mi razón- me dijo suavemente. Lleve una de mis manos a su mejilla.

-¿Tu razón? ¿Para que?- pregunte. El beso mi nariz.

-Mi razón para ser feliz- respondió y me volvió a besar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Perdon por tardarme tanto! D: se que no tengo justificacion, pero realmente he estado realmente ocupada... solo les prometo que actualizare mas pronto xD y si les gusta esta historia, recomiendenla... y si tienen sugerencias, quejas, una amenaza un mensaje nunca esta de mas :)  
Ahora si, disfruten el capitulo**

**Los personajes no son míos. Son de Meyer y L.J. Smith. Solo la trama es mía.**

Capitulo Siete: Noche de locura.

Ahora que Stefan estaba en mi vida, parecía que todo empezaba a tomar su curso.

Era una sensación de lo más gratificante, ya que con el sentía que podría ser yo misma, si estar cuestionándome si debía comportarme de una forma o de otra. Con él, todo era más fácil… pero no todo era como un lecho de rosas.

Todavía existían secretos entre nosotros y muchos no eran buenos ni alegres. Si queríamos que lo que teníamos funcionaria, teníamos que empezar a confiar, a hablar… a remover el pasado.

Suspire tomando un trago de mi café. No iba a ser fácil. Yo todavía tenía cosas con las que tenía que lidiar, o encontrarle una solución. Y no sabía cómo eran mis sentimientos hacia Stefan.

Suspire de nuevo. Esta conversación interna no me llevaba a ningún lado.

Estaba tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos, que me sobresalte cuando escuche mi celular sonar. Lo tome y lo mire un poco recelosa, ya que no conocía el teléfono. Me encogí de hombros. Realmente estaba sobre exagerando todo.

-¿Hola?- pregunte. Escuche una risa y supe en realidad quien era. Sonreí.

-Hola, preciosa. Espero no molestarte en un momento inoportuno- la voz de Damon sonaba divertida, lo que hacía que su risa fuera contagiosa.

-No, claro que no… ¿pero cómo obtuviste mi numero? –le pregunte, suspicaz. El bufo.

-Stefan no sabe guardar secretos, Isabella. Aparte, dejo su celular en casa –me explico. Me senté en el sofá, rodando mis ojos. Damon y sus artimañas para conseguir lo que quería.

-Bueno ¿a qué debo a tu llamada? –pregunte sonriendo. Era divertido hablar con Damon, porque él tenía un encanto natural. Seguramente era así entre los Salvatore.

-Voy a salir de fiesta con algunos amigos, y me preguntaba si te gustaría ir –me pregunto. Me quede un momento en silencio. No tenía planes –ya que Alice había decidido abandonarme para pasar la noche con Jasper – y no quería estar en mi casa sola, así que…

-Si no es problema…-comente, provocando que su risa llenara el espacio vacío. Idiota.

-Paso por ti a las ocho. Ponte algo realmente sexy –me dijo antes de colgar. Busque su número en "Llamadas realizadas", y lo guarde. Nunca estaba de más tener un teléfono nuevo.

Todavía faltaban algunas horas, pero tenía algo más inquietante en que pensar: ¿Por qué Stefan olvidaría su teléfono?

Tranquilízate, Swan. No creo que sea la gran cosa, no veas fantasmas en donde no los hay. Recuerda que tu haz olvidado tu teléfono en muchas ocasiones y no solo estoy hablando de la fiesta de Navidad en casa de los Cullen.

Sacudí mi cabeza. Me estaba dirigiendo a pensamientos pecaminosos, y lo que menos quería era recordar y pensar en Edward.

Edward era mí pasado, otra vida. Yo solo deseaba un nuevo comienzo.

Me levante del sofá, suspirando y sonriendo tenuemente. Tenía cosas que hacer, y por alguna razón, esperaba con ansias mi salida nocturna.

No sabía que había pasado con la Bella tímida e insegura, pero en realidad me gustaba este cambio. Me hacía feliz. Era feliz.

* * *

Me encontraba en el auto de Damon -que era un Chevrolet azul, o eso creía, en camino a la discoteca a donde nos dirigíamos. Él se veía impresionante: estaba vestido con su típica chaqueta de cuero, y un pantalón de mezclilla negro que se arrugaba en la parte alta de sus piernas. Lucia como un cazador, un endemoniado cazador que obviamente iba a conseguir a su presa.

Yo iba más sencilla, pero eso no quería decir que corriente: un blusón de color rojo que dejaba un hombro descubierto, un pantalón de mezclilla recto y unos zapatos de tacón alto. Bendita sea Alice, por sus lecciones de "como caminar".

-Nos encontraremos con unos amigos en la entrada… y ¿Bella? –me llamo para que le prestara atención. Lo mire confundida.

-¿Si?- pregunte, alentándolo a proseguir. El me regalo una sonrisa sincera.

-Solo no te alejes del grupo ¿está bien? –no entendí su tono, pero no hice preguntas.

-Está bien- dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa. Nos quedamos en silencio hasta que llegamos. En la entrada del antro había una enorme fila esperando poder entrar, y un poco alejados de la fila estaba un grupo de dos chicas y dos chicos que hablaban animadamente. Una de las chicas, saludo a Damon al reconocerlo.

El salió del coche, y me ayudo a bajar de él. Después me sonrió.

-Realmente me hiciste caso cuando te dije que te pusieras algo sexy –me dijo pícaramente, haciendo que inmediatamente que me ruborizara. Idiota.

Nos acercamos al grupo, yo un poco más atrás que Damon, pero a él no pareció importarle.

-Chicos ¿cómo están? – pregunto Damon, y yo pude observar más de cerca a sus amigos. Había una mujer rubia con el cabello hasta los hombros y la piel blanca y a su lado en contraste estaba una morena más bajita y con unos ojos realmente expresivos. Uno de los hombres tenía el cabello un poco largo –ya que cubría su frente y llegaba al borde de sus ojos- y el otro era rubio, con unos grandes ojos azules.

-Solo te estábamos esperando a ti… y a tu invitada –dijo la morena, quien me miraba con una gran interrogante en sus ojos. Damon se dio cuenta, ya que me puso su brazo sobre mis hombros.

-Chicos, ella es Isabella Swan, una amiga- me presento, mientras yo correspondía con un tímido "Hola".

Resulto que la rubia se llamaba Coraline –que tenía una sonrisa infantil y a la vez tierna- y la morena se llamaba Bonnie –que todavía me miraba de una forma que empezaba a irritarme-.

El hombre de ojos azules –un poco más claros que los de Damon – se llamaba Matt y el otro hombre se llamaba Jeremy. Los dos intercambiaron miradas y ambos la dirigieron a Damon, quien solo los miro inmutable.

Realmente me estaba perdiendo algo entre esa conversación.

Todos entramos en grupo –Damon y yo adelante, Bonnie y Jeremy en medio y Matt y Caroline atrás –al lugar, para darme cuenta que el lugar era realmente lujoso.

La gente se amontonaba en la pista de baile o estaba en algunas mesas tomando algo de alcohol. La música y la luz hacían del lugar algo realmente psicodélico.

Nos metimos a la zona VIP –porque Damon le pago al guardia con dos billetes de cien dólares –y ordenamos nuestras bebidas. Después de un rato de charlas, alcohol y chistes malos, las chicas se levantaron a bailar, haciendo que Matt y Jeremy fueran tras ellas, dejándonos a Damon y a mí en la mesa.

-¿Te estas divirtiendo? –me pregunto, alzando la voz para que lo escuchara. Me reí tontamente.

-Realmente me hacía falta algo de aventura- respondí gritando. El me lanzo una sonrisa relampagueante. Entonces, él se paró y se quitó su chaqueta, dejando ver su camisa plateada.

-Baila conmigo- me dijo, tomándome la mano, para dirigirnos a la pista de baile. Realmente el sabia como moverse. No había nada sensual en nuestro baile, aunque si era coqueto y juguetón, y realmente no era capaz de dejar de reír.

Pero, en una de las vueltas que me hacía, vi a Stefan. Y él no estaba solo.

Él estaba al lado de una bella y escultural rubia, con la que iba del brazo. Se detuvieron en el bar, para después sentarse en la pequeña tarima.

Yo me quede como estatua en medio de la pista de baile, sin comprender la maraña de sentimientos que tenía al verlos. Era una mezcla de rabia con absoluto rencor, pero trataba de tranquilizarme.

-¿Bella?- me pregunto Damon, al mismo tiempo en cuanto la rubia echaba los brazos sobre su cuello y lo besaba. Jadee, escabulléndome de Damon y de las personas que seguían bailando ajenas a mi desilusión.

Era un idiota… había sido una completa idiota.

Tome mis cosas apresuradamente y corrí a la salida. Empecé a caminar rápidamente, hasta que sentí que un coche se detenía al lado mío.

-¡Bella!- me grito Damon. Lo mire, dándome cuenta de mis mejillas estaban húmedas y mis ojos estaban nublados por las lágrimas. No entendía nada, ni sus anteriores palabras, ni lo que acababa de ver.

-Damon –susurre, lanzándome a sus brazos llorando, sintiéndome como una idiota, por darme esperanzas. Que al final resultaron ser mentiras.

¿Por qué esto me pasaba a mí? ¿Por qué cuando la vida empezaba a ser mejor... tenia que despertar a la realidad?

**You're free to leave me but just don't deceive me! **  
**...And please believe me when I say I love you!**

***Eres libre de abandonarme, pero no me engañes... y por favor, creeme cuando digo que te amo -El tango de Roxanne**


End file.
